


On and Off the Pitch

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Smut, quidditch team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Suigetsu and Karin can’t keep their personal feelings off the quidditch pitch.





	On and Off the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desbelleschoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/gifts).



> A birthday present for DesBellesChoses!

     Karin sent a bludger flying toward Suigetsu’s head. He squawked and dodged. A quick loop on his broom and he had the bludger winging back towards Karin. She ducked and aimed her broom at Suigetsu. He barely managed to get out of her way.   
     “Crazy bitch!” He spun in a tight circle, looking for a bludger. Karin stuck her tongue out at him. Juugo barely managed to evade the bludger Suigetsu sent after her.   
     “Stop! Everyone to the ground!” Kabuto shouted to his team.   
     “The fuck are you trying to pull?” Kabuto growled, stalking over to Suigetsu and Karin who were nose to nose as soon as their feet hit the ground.   
     “She started it!” Suigetsu shouted. “What’s your damage?” He edged around Kabuto to get to Karin again. “What did I do to piss you off today?”  
     “Your existence is an annoyance,” Karin said.   
     “So I didn’t even do anything to you today? Crazy bitch,” Suigetsu said, crossing his arms.   
     “I’ll show you crazy.” Karin lunged toward Suigetsu. Kabuto caught her by the arm and used her own momentum to spin her around.  
     “Enough!” Kabuto shouted. “I don’t care what your problem with each other is, as long as you keep it off the pitch. Since you don’t seem to be able to do that, you can work out your differences cleaning up the equipment shed together while the rest of us go back to the castle for butterbeer.” The pair gaped at him.   
     “You know Professor Orochimaru will back me up,” Kabuto said, the final nail in the coffin.   
     “Damn it,” Suigetsu said, stomping off to Slytherin’s equipment shed without waiting to see if Karin was following him. Karin sent Kabuto a pleading look. Kabuto just crossed his arms.   
     “I thought you were on my side,” she grumbled as she reluctantly trailed after Suigetsu. Kabuto let out a long-suffering sigh.   
     “You know they’re either going to fuck or kill each other, right?” Sasuke said flatly.   
      “Either way it will ease the tension,” Kabuto said.   
     “Bets on which?” Tayuya asked with a grin as they walked back to the castle.

     “Look what you’ve done,” Suigetsu said as he wrestled the bludgers back into their case. “I know you’re clever, but some of us actually need to study.”   
     “Oh shut up,” Karin said, tossing him the quaffle.   
     “No, I don’t think I will. I don’t know who pissed in your oatmeal this morning, but you don’t need to take it out on me,” Suigetsu said. Karin bared her teeth and growled at him.   
     “Don’t even,” Suigetsu scolded. “If you’re going to have a problem with me, at least have the decency to have it with me. Sasuke turn you down again?” Karin lunged at him again. Without Kabuto to interfere, she knocked Suigetsu to the ground.   
     “You crazy fucking bitch,” he said as he grappled with her. He slung a leg around her waist and flipped their positions.  
     “Calm the fuck down,” he said hemming Karin in with his arms. Karin squirmed looking for an advantage. She knocked one of his arms out from under him, flipping them again.   
“What is this really about?” Suigetsu asked, momentarily still beneath her. Karin smashed her lips to his, swallowing Suigetsu’s questions. Her lips were brutal, punishing, the kiss full of teeth and desperation. Suigetsu kissed back with equal passion.   
     “What the literal hell?” He asked as Karin pulled away to breathe.   
     “For once in your life, just shut up,” Karin said. “Unless I’m making you scream.” She rolled her hips against Suigetsu’s crotch, making him groan.   
     “You crazy bitch,” he panted. Karin grinned, fierce and predatory. She rolled her hips slowly against his.   
     “Don’t act like you don’t like it,” she growled, leaning down to capture his lips again. She nipped at his lower lip, demanding entrance. Suigetsu opened his mouth, roughly shoving his tongue past her lips. Karin took it as a challenge. Everything involving Suigetsu was a challenge. She roughly shoved her hands under Suigetsu’s shirt, brutally thumbing his nipples. Suigetsu writhed under her, arching into the touch. His hands slipped under her shirt, skimming her sides and unclasping her bra.   
     “Off,” he growled, tugging at her shirt.   
     “You’re not in any position to be making demands,” Karin scoffed, purposefully grinding against Suigetsu as she sat up, peeling her shirt over her head in one fluid motion. Suigetsu’s hands twitched toward Karin’s exposed breasts. She smacked his hands away.   
     “Not yet. Clothes off. All of them. Now.” Suigetsu  squirmed beneath her, wriggling out of his clothes, exposing his already hard cock.   
     “So hard already. Doesn’t take much to get you excited, does it?” Karin teased, lightly trailing her fingers up the shaft.   
     “Fuck you,” Suigetsu groaned, his body shuddering from the ghosted touch.   
     “That’s the plan,” Karin said, stripping out of her pants and bracing her arms on either side of Suigetsu’s shoulders.   
     “Now you may touch,” she told him. Suigetsu cupped her breasts with a sigh, hips stuttering upward, seeking friction. Karin hissed in appreciation. She wrapped her fingers around Suigetsu’s dick, guiding him to her entrance. She sank down into him in one swift motion. Suigetsu whimpered, body shaking as he fought to stay still, hands roughly massaging Karin’s breasts. Karin moved, slowly at first, pulling almost completely off Suigetsu before slamming back down again. Suigetsu arched his back, raising his hips to meet her thrusts as they became faster and more desperate. She moved her hips in small circles, putting delicious friction on her clit. She moaned, high and breathless. Thrusting faster, she used Suigetsu to hit that sweet spot deep inside with every movement. Suigetsu’s blunt nails scraped down her back, fingers wrapping around her hips hard enough to bruise. Karin bit down Suigetsu’s neck, knowing full well it would leave bruises on his pale skin. He growled possessively and flipped their positions, catching Karin off guard. She gasped as her back slammed into the floor. Suigetsu thrust into her powerfully and Karin screamed, throwing her head back as her orgasm ripped through her. Suigetsu kept pushing into her drawing the pleasure out until Karin thought she might pass out. She squeezed around him, and Suigetsu groaned long and low as he came. Suigetsu flipped them again, still inside her. He cradled her against his chest as they slowly came down from their shared high. Suigetsu fished around for his wand and muttered a cleaning spell over both of them.   
     “Are you going to tell me what this is about now?” Suigetsu asked, stroking Karin’s hair.   
     “Why do you care?” Karin asked.  
     “Just because we fight doesn’t me I don’t care about you,” Suigetsu grumbled, still running his hands lightly through her hair. “And I know that it wasn’t that my stunning good looks finally pushed you over the edge. Though no one would blame you,” he chuckled and Karin slapped him lightly on the chest.   
     “It’s stupid,” Karin said.   
     “It’s not,” Suigetsu said. “And you know I won’t sugar coat or lie to you.” Karin sighed, hot breath ghosting across Suigetsu’s bare chest.   
     “Fighting you is real. I never have to guess what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking.”   
     “Sasuke again, isn’t it? Why do you let that jerk get to you? He’s not worth you,” Suigetsu said. Karin didn’t answer, just rubbed her cheek against Suigetsu’s chest. Suigetsu clutched her a bit closer.   
“You don’t need him, I promise.” 


End file.
